This competing proposal is Jackson State University's (JSU) request to continue the development of excellence in interdisciplinary biomedical research. In accordance with the University's goal to foster a research environment of excellent, support is requested for (10) science faculty members (9) [research and one pilot] to conduct competitive research. Support from this program will enable JSU to: (a) improve and expand the institution's biomedical research capability; (b) increase the number and further develop minority faculty expertise in biomedical research; (c) increase the number and quality of papers submitted by faculty for publication in refereed journals; and (d) increase the number of proposals submitted for funding. Biomedical investigations will be conducted in the following areas: environmental microbiology, signal transduction, reproductive physiology, analytical chemistry, physical chemistry, organic chemistry, bio-organic chemistry, physical organic chemistry, and computational chemistry. Facilities for the management and research activities which will house the SCORE Program will be provided through the School of Science and Technology. Also, School of Science and Technology will provide multi-user laboratories for faculty research. Support for additional equipment (CE/MS System) is requested in the multi-user ore laboratory facility.